Laser components having semiconductor-based laser chips (laser diodes) are known. In semiconductor-based laser chips, the maximum optical output power, particularly in continuous operation, is essentially limited by two factors. On the one hand, waste heat generated during operation in the laser chip must be dissipated from the laser chip to prevent thermal bending or overrunning of the laser characteristic curve and/or destruction of the laser chip. On the other hand, the optical density occurring on an output facet of the laser chip in the emission region must not exceed a maximum value since, otherwise, optically induced thermal destruction (catastrophic optical damage—COD) may occur. A wide variety of measures to optimize the heat dissipation from the laser chip are known. Furthermore, various possibilities of equipping individual laser chips with a plurality of emitter regions are known.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an improved laser component and a method of producing a laser component.